


Breathe

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Gags, Humiliation, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Suspension, Underwear, Used Panties, bound wrists, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: In which Tall!Saionji's feet still can't touch the floor whilst her panties are wrapped around a coat hook.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoy this silly little 564-word request I did... over a year ago, now that I think about it...

"Mmph... Mph...!"

Her infamous yellow panties with the pink flowers stuffed into her mouth while a more mature pair from her drawer hooked under her chin and head, the dancer's whines were all she had to give after accepting she wasn't going to get loose any time soon. She wasn't a damn nerd. This kind of thing wasn't meant to happen to her. And yet here she was, underwear hung over a coat hook in some random closet while she was still in them, the legholes lengthening inch by inch but never bringing the floor close enough for her toes to reach.

As her wrists fought futility one more time against rope around them, the blonde kicked in frustration and instead drove the underwear higher and harder between her rear cheeks, a testament to her small experience being in this situation. "Mmmph!"

If she could have gotten a glimpse of whoever did this to her, she'd be planning her revenge right now. But it was no use; they'd struck so quickly, stuffing the panties through her lips and leaving her too distracted by that to fight back. From behind the layer of her teeth, the old laundry heated atop her tongue as she seethed in her predicament. Heart rate going up with the subsiding pain, she immediately knew and dreaded that she'd have to inhale yet another sharp breath of the mature panty's crotch panel. This was hell.

A few seconds passed as she hung, the threads creaking against her groin and butt with the sways of her weight. Groaning to herself, the dancer found her latest resolve and took in yet another breath, fast and heavy to get it over with quickly. Once more, the deeply unpleasant scent of herself filled her nostrils, old and stale like she knew they would be from how long ago she'd worn these and how many other times she'd been forced to inhale this. The sharp sting in her nose to match the sting between her rear was agonizing as the one in her mouth, explosively alighting her senses with a sort of tensity that made her cringe in the situation

The ferocity of the smell subsided slowly, gradually like it wanted to linger inside her the same way her legholes did without a rip. At last, the scent was gone save for the memory that was scarring itself across her consciousness, probably forever

Pouting weakly, the dancer squeezed her thighs together as to re-center her center of gravity and perhaps make the suspension less harsh. She hated to admit it, but it seemed incredibly likely she really was going to be here a very long time. At that moment, she realized more time had passed than she'd noticed in her thoughts and now she had to take another breath

From outside the closet, a certain nurse strolled on by with a key in hand. Smiling to herself, she inserted the metallic tool into the hole where its teeth went to work on the doorknob's mechanism, finishing in a satisfying 'click'. "Enjoy yourself in there..." she whispered under her breath. She wasn't used to saying that sort of thing, but she'd had plenty of experience hearing the same; most of all from the little bully currently whimpering in the closet unaware of what had just happened.

She would get her revenge eventually. She just didn't know it.


End file.
